The Lost Hat
by Secret Saturn
Summary: Wakko has lost his hat. Will he find it? One-shot!


Animaniacs Mini's

Presents

"The Lost Hat?"

**A/N: Yes, unfortunately another one. I can't help it if so many idea attack me all at once! But I like this idea. Since Wakko is so attached to his signature hat, what if one day he lost it? In the style of the regular cartoon show starring the Warners, I bring you: -drum roll- "The Lost Hat"**

**oOOo**

_It was a bright, sunny Saturday morning in Burbank city, and all was well and calm. The sun was rising, painting the skies with fuchsia and peach, while the birds began chirping, that is, until Slappy chucked a boot at them. In the water tower, Yakko is making pancakes, while Dot was fixing her hair, and the middle child was still asleep._

Yakko put the pancakes on the table, threw off his apron, and placed the paper plates and plastic forks.

"Breakfast is ready!" he yelled. Dot came to the table, sat down, and grabbed a couple pancakes.

"Where's Wakko?" Dot asked. "He's usually the first one here."

They heard an agonizing scream coming from the other room, and the rushed in.

"What's the matter?"

"Have a nightmare?"

"Is Mr. Director singing again?"

"Are you having another nightmare about Mr. Director singing?"

"NO! Even worse than that!"

"He's doing a duet with Rebecca Black featuring Justin Bieber?"

"No! I lost my hat!" The frantic little boy started pulling the sheets off the bed, and then flipping the bed itself. The two siblings standing by the door looked at each other annoyed, and then back at their brother.

"Middle kid syndrome" Dot said quietly as Yakko nodded in agreement.

Wakko pulled out his mallet, getting ready to smash their desk in desperation.

"Hold it there, sib." He reached for Wakko, grabbed him by his collar, and placed him in front of them.

"Before you go smashing our stuff, let's think."

Wakko cocked him head in confusion.

"Okay, we'll think. When's the last time you had it?"

Wakko looked off into space, with one eye shut, and his tongue out. A few minutes later he was banging his head, trying to think hard.

"Okay Einstein, don't hurt yourself."

"I always have it on me, I never take it off."

"Come to think of it, you had it when we trailed off to bed last night..." Yakko tapped his chin. "But it wouldn't hurt to back track." Yakko changed into his Private Investigator outfit, blowing bubbles out of his pipe.

"This is a job for Yakko, the private investigator! So, what did we do yesterday?"

"We first went and bugged Mr. Plotz." Wakko said.

"Very well. Off to Mr. Plotz's we go!" Wakko changed and went out the door, followed by his siblings. They eyed Ralph down the lot, who was keeping a close eye with a butterfly net thrown over his shoulder. The two looked at Wakko, who seemed a bit out of it. Yakko coughed, nudging Wakko, and he snapped out of it.

"Yes?"

"Get the zip line."

"From where?"

"Your gaggy bag!" Dot threw her hands up over her head.

"It's in there." Wakko pointed to the door.

"You forgot your gaggy bag?" Dot raised an eyebrow.

"I guess." Wakko lugged himself inside there tower.

"I don't think his hat is the only thing missing." Dot shook her head.

"That's where his brain must be. I always thought that cap was too loose for his head."

Wakko came back out, with the zip line gun in his hand. Yakko grabbed it, not trusting Wakko with it, and aimed for Mr. Plotz's window. Pulling the trigger, a plunger tied to the end of the line, shot across, and landed on the window above Mr. Plotz's. Tying the other end on their balcony, the three took coat hangers, and swooshed off on the line. Yakko pulled out a whistle, and blew as hard as he could to warn Plotz. The CEO looked out, saw them coming, and quickly opened the window so it wouldn't shatter upon impact. The trio jumped in, and started to rampage through drawers, papers, cabinets and such.

"I demand to know the meaning of this!" Thaddeus cried.

"Chill your buttons, we've lost something." Yakko said, poking out of his suit, and then hopping out.

"Not here!" He let them know.

"What did you lose?"

Dot popped out of the desk's drawer.

"I don't see it!"

Wakko walked out of the closet, with his head hanging low.

"It's not here..." He sulked.

Mr. Plotz caught the boy's empty head.

"Where's your hat?"

"I don't know..." Wakko sighed.

"Don't worry, maybe we left it in Scratchy's office!" Yakko, Wakko, and Dot zoomed out of the room, leaving files, papers, and drawers all over the room.

"Come back here and clean up this mess!" He yelled.

Reaching the Doctor's office, they burst in to catch Hello Nurse by surprise.

"You had your appointment yesterday, kids, what are you doing here?" She raised an eyebrow, as Yakko jumped in her arms.

"I know but my appointment with _you _was today." He grinned as he blew more bubbles from his pipe. She put him down, a bit surprise that the other boy didn't follow his older brother, rather instead, flipping over chairs and plants, looking for something.

"Is there a reason why you're destroying Dr. Scratchansniff's office?" She looked down at Yakko who was observing Wakko and Dot looking for his hat.

"We've lost a certain item, an-" He took a dramatic pause. "important item." He stopped, and then snapped back into himself.

"Have you seen Wakko's red hat?"

"Not out here." She shook her head. "Maybe Dr. Scratchansniff has."

By this time, Dr. Scratchansniff came out of his office, freaking out.

"What are yous doing?" He yelled.

"I need my hat!" Wakko cried, as he zoomed pass the p-psychiatrist, and started to turn his room upside down.

"Stop destroying my stuff!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Sorry but our dear sib has lost his noggin. Literally." Yakko replied, going over to him.

"I don't care, I'll tell you if I see it now get out!" He swooped up the three and kicked them out.

"I'll never find it!" He cried, putting his hands over his face. The two looked at each other in worry, until Yakko spoke up.

"Let's ask Ralph, he was the one that was chasing us."

They didn't even have to go to him. He was standing right in front of them.

"Duh, hold still kids!" He swung the net, only to have been stopped by Yakko, who was holding the rim.

"Hold it there, and take a heart." He patted Wakko's back. "Can't you see that he's hurt?" They looked on with melancholy on the crying child.

"Duh... What's wrong?"

"Look, he lost his hat. Would you happen to know where it went?"

"Duh, gee, I haven't seen it." He scratched his head.

"Well siblings, I guess it's back to the tower." Yakko picked up Wakko, and the two raced up.

Inside, they destroyed everything. They flipped beds and couches, looked in drawers, ran upstairs and downstairs, went scuba diving into their lake, rode the roller coaster around a few times, and literally turned the whole tower upside down.

Still, Wakko couldn't find it.

"It's hopeless!" Their brother sobbed, running to their room, hopping on their displaced mattress and went into a loud, crying fit.

"I want my hat! I want my hat!"

Yakko sighed, about to give up, when he caught something red in Wakko's shirt.

"Hey Wak..."

"Go away!"

"Wakko..."

"I said go! Leave me alone!"

"Fine but I guess you wouldn't want to know where your hat is then."

Wakko perked up, looking towards his brother.

"Where?"

"Behind you."

Wakko ran around in circles.

"Where?"

Yakko came to him and pulled it out from the back of his shirt.

"All that for nothing?" Dot threw her hands in the air.

"My hat!" He exclaimed, grabbed it, hugged it, and then adjusted it on his head. He gave a cheesy smile, with his tongue sticking out.

"I found my hat! I found my hat!" Wakko pranced along the room, singing.

Dot face palmed.

"We go through this every week." She muttered.

Yakko rolled his eyes, leaving his brother to his reunion.

**oOOo**

**A/N: And this little story is through. I hope you liked this one! Review?**


End file.
